


他年今朝

by EchoShim



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arthurm, M/M, Top Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim





	他年今朝

奥姆坐在临街的咖啡馆，托腮看着屋外初雪飞舞。他曾经在蓝海之上偶尔接触过这种细小的冰晶，但远没有眼前安逸。暖热的室内，香醇的红茶还有精致的甜点，至于亚瑟……奥姆转头看着他的脸，自己以前从来没有想过会有这么一天，母亲与哥哥都在身边。准确来讲，已经不止是哥哥了。王后的头衔自己觉得羞耻，可也只能妥协于事实。  
他想起幼年时的自己因母亲骤然离开而孤独哀痛，更因陆地上同母异父的兄长萌生出滔天的恨意。母亲爱哥哥更多，在生下自己后更因父亲的难解心结被献祭到海沟国。酸楚被妒火炙烤成一种病态的爱，渴望血亲温暖的同时也在怨怼亚瑟。在接管亚特兰蒂斯之后，他更是每时每刻都想着复仇。那些海盗受雇于自己，向陆地示威，也翻搅了亚瑟平静的生活。当一切尘埃落定，女王归位，海王加冕，兄弟几次三番的谈心，将那些因分隔多年累积而成的鸿沟一一填平。在隔阂消除之后，异样的情愫悄然生长，其后蔓延成海。  
亚瑟叉起蛋糕上的一颗草莓喂到弟弟嘴边。奥姆被突如其来的投食中止了出神，他张嘴咬下那枚水果，边嚼出酸甜的汁水边继续欣赏街景。一对兄弟从落地窗外走过，大的不过十二三，小的只有七八岁模样。奥姆看到少年将手里的冰激凌递给弟弟，又给对方拂去眼睫上的雪花。小男孩举着两支甜筒笑得开怀，看嘴唇翕动的幅度似乎是在喊“哥哥”。他跟着说了一声来确认是不是，却听见对面传来一声带着点笑意的应答。  
他转头看向对面的亚瑟，刚想揶揄兄长一句，却因那双温柔的眼作罢，只轻轻指了指窗外。男人一早就注意到了那对兄弟，他们的年龄差跟自己与奥姆相近，但亚特兰蒂斯兄弟却没有这么甜的童年回忆。

两人从咖啡馆出来，走进簌簌坠落的白雪中。  
亚瑟牵起弟弟的左手塞进外套口袋里。奥姆瞥他一眼，将还没来得及戴上的左手手套丢给对方。他们曾在海底互相追逐想要一争高低，最后的最后都会抱作一团，撕咬似的吻个不停。奥姆在最开始非常羞于展露藏匿心底最深的欲望，直到最近才缓缓放开。亚瑟说他赤诚得可爱，被耳尖发红的弟弟虚虚打在腹间。男人转头看着半张脸埋在围巾里的奥姆，学着刚才那个哥哥的模样给对方抹去停留在睫毛上的雪花。  
照葫芦画瓢，奥姆这么腹诽道。他勾起与亚瑟相牵的左手拇指不住摩挲兄长的手背。在某些方面，自己依旧口嫌体正直。

夜深雪急。  
奥姆趴在窗台上看着彤色的天空，身后亚瑟缠上来半含着他的耳垂吮吸，搂抱间把人不住往床上带。  
“我不是个好哥哥，没有给你一个值得回忆的童年。”  
他看着把自己压在身下的男人，不知道对方抽了哪门子风突然开始煽情。虽然幼年没体验过平常兄弟的和睦友爱，但重逢后，亚瑟尽了最大限度来包容自己，又将尘封的心结一一解开，这已经算得上无可挑剔了。  
“那是，好哥哥不会上自己弟弟的。”  
奥姆伸手戳着对方坚实的胸肌，不住点头应和。他知道亚瑟想听什么，但没想这样稀松平常地让兄长如愿。  
“那不上了，”亚瑟翻身躺到弟弟身边合眼假寐，“晚安，弟弟。”  
他跨坐到男人腰腹间：“我也不是个好弟弟，我想上你。”

奥姆捧住哥哥的脸，弯腰吻住。他依次含住亚瑟的两片唇吮吸一番，而后探舌撬开对方齿间，舌尖勾缠。亚瑟揽住他的腰不断上移摩挲，最后按在奥姆颈后不断加深这个吻。  
“你做的已经很好了。”  
他气息有些不稳，言语的热气都尽数喷在亚瑟唇间。男人轻咬住他的下唇，吮掉因为深吻带出来的水痕。奥姆钳住男人的下巴，起身从吻中抽离。他脱了开衫与毛衣，又伸手去扯哥哥的衣服。亚瑟很想去吻袒露在眼前的大片雪白光景，却被对方勒令不准动。  
“你要把我当沧龙骑？”他拍了一把奥姆的臀，熟练地在掌中搓揉着。  
“笑什么？”奥姆揪着兄长的胡子，对方一旦露出这种笑容，就代表着脑子里已经堆满了黄色废料。  
“我在笑幸好当初大着胆子上了你，不然会错过太多美景，”亚瑟从他臀上滑到脊背，按下对方头颈接了个吻，“不过当时看着铠甲能想象到……”  
奥姆捂了他的嘴，人工消音。

“你就不能短一点吗？”  
亲王不停掐着国王的腹肌泄愤。亚瑟见状想起身换个姿势又被对方按回床上。  
“不准动。”  
他倒是很乐意看着奥姆骑在自己的那一根上扭腰摆臀满脸沉迷，偶尔几声命令既凶又奶，但是又真的担心弟弟屁股遭罪，现在正爽的人明早可能又会埋怨几声纵欲的哥哥禽兽不如。亚瑟支起双腿示意对方向后靠着。奥姆倚着兄长的大腿，拉过他的手抚慰身前性器。男人手上力道正好地撸动挺立在坚实小腹上的阴茎，又抬手揉捏对方胸前淡色的乳尖，直到殷红饱满，又换了另一边蹂躏。  
伴着奥姆的一声低喘，男人掌中性器迸射出一股白腻。他将略带腥气的精液握了满手，侧脸吻着卧在自己颈窝微喘的弟弟。亚瑟略向上抬一点对方的臀，挺腰开始最后的冲撞。奥姆趴在男人身上，表情堪称闲适地盯着沉溺欲海的哥哥。  
亚瑟揉着掌中的臀肉，不时将雪丘向两边拉扯将被开垦成嫩红的穴口暴露出更多。饱胀的囊袋随着频率极高的抽插打在白腻的臀上，啪啪作响。奥姆听着声音觉得有些害羞，低头咬着眼前胸肌磨牙掩去脸红。  
奥姆被男人的精液烫到，拧着眉起身，将手撑在他胸膛上俯瞰对方。亚瑟高耸的眉骨间漾满慵懒与餍足，身下更霸道地又向里顶了顶。亲王捂着自己的小腹觉得似乎鼓了一点。  
“你当时说要把我父亲对母亲做的事，在我身上重做一遍。”  
亚瑟想起兄弟间曾经的剑拔弩张不由笑了，不过现在的一幕或许是另一种意义上的剑拔弩张。他搓揉着奥姆尚带硬度的性器懒洋洋地开口。  
“是，所以我在等着奥姆王给我生个儿子。”  
“看清楚，我是男的，”他抬腰吐出深埋进身体的嚣张恶龙，抓了一把从温热穴口里奔涌而出的精液抹到亚瑟的小腹上，“生不出来孩子。”  
“或许会有办法。”  
亚瑟抱着人侧躺在床温存片刻才牵着奥姆去浴室冲澡。他觉得深邃的海底可能会隐藏着某些志怪异闻的古旧卷轴，能一解夙愿。

“这是什么？”  
隔天清晨，奥姆欣赏完窗外皑皑雪景，坐到厨房长桌旁准备吃早餐。  
“童趣早餐，喜欢吗？”  
他看着那块鲜红四溅嘴角弧度诡异的笑脸吐司，放弃了切割的想法，将番茄酱跟煎蛋卷进面包里，用手拿着啃。看来他的哥哥没有什么艺术细胞，可爱暖心的图案都能变成恐吓信插画。  
奥姆嚼了两口，递给对方一个肯定的眼神：“喜欢。”

两人吃过早饭准备进城补给。  
奥姆趁马大哈的哥哥进屋去拿车钥匙的空档，做了一直想做却怕被亚瑟笑话的事。他咂咂嘴品尝一番无味的雪花，又扭头看看半敞的房门，确认亚瑟不会看到才放心地蹲下身抓了一把雪团成球。  
亚瑟觉得自己因最近过勤的性事有点太容易被撩拨了，偶然间从客厅窗户瞥见弟弟伸舌吃雪马上就能想歪，甚至打算放弃购物白日宣淫。他在心里狠狠地对自己翻了个白眼，而后仿若无事发生一般喊奥姆上车。  
车内悠扬的钢琴曲低低吟唱，奥姆看着沿海雪景，伸指在凝起一点水雾的玻璃上写了几个字母，趁亚瑟还没看到就毁尸灭迹抹了个干净。  
他的弟弟什么都好，但就是有时不够坦诚，床上除外。亚瑟确信瞥到了一个大写的“A”，于是心情更加愉悦地在临海公路上飙车。

工作日的商场人不多，亚瑟抱了两大袋子食物走出收银台，看到说要提前去取车的奥姆正对着蛋糕店外的海报出神。  
“DIY，什么意思？”他嘴里叼着根棒棒糖，与风衣很不相配却又可爱至极。

亚瑟觉得在某些方面，奥姆跟自己是两个极端，一个粗犷随意一个精致严谨。他认为配方只是个参考，各种配料多加少加到最后能吃就可以了，但奥姆不行，坚持零误差，一丝不苟地称重备料，自己只能打打下手，譬如切碎蔓越莓之类的，还会被抱怨莓果切得太大颗。  
在等待整条曲奇冷藏冻硬时，奥姆靠着料理台翻看五花八门的食谱。店主殷勤地端来新品请两人试吃。亚瑟不得不承认弟弟是更符合大众审美的存在，温文尔雅，谦和有礼，英俊潇洒，几乎所有美好的称赞男子的辞藻都能加诸他身。当然奥姆面对敌人时也丝毫不会因为风度翩翩而心慈手软，他想起在火之环上被弟弟单方面殴打的场景，觉得这种惨烈的家暴可能是情侣界数一数二的。  
奥姆提刀控制着每一块曲奇的厚度，然后依次规整地摆到油纸上。亚瑟被剥夺了这项权利，只能盯着烤箱升温，等待亲王一声令下端盘入箱进行烘烤。  
他盯着烤箱中因受热膨胀了一点的曲奇忍不住感叹食材组合间的奇妙。陆地有各色各样的美食，这一点比海底好很多，吃人嘴短的亲王也不能像之前一样对这方土地满怀憎恨。亚瑟看着那团暖黄的光映亮弟弟灰蓝色的双眸，仿佛一道日光照进浅滩的海水中。  
浓郁的黄油香味飘遍屋内，烤制金黄的曲奇在冷却架上排列整齐，仿佛一个个奶味炸弹正蓄势待发。亚瑟想偷摸尝一个却被奥姆打了手背制止。  
刚进店的小女孩被香味引着跑到自制区域，她仰着小脸很想凑近饼干们好好闻一闻味道。奥姆拿了几块确认已经不烫了之后，蹲下身与对方平视再将蔓越莓曲奇递给她。  
“好吃！”她笑眯眯地点头，凑近奥姆在他脸颊落下一个带着饼干碎屑的甜吻。

回程的路上，奥姆坐在副驾不住往嘴里塞曲奇，似乎在气酸溜溜的亚瑟。男人谢绝了自己递过去的饼干，为着刚才先给了不请自来的小丫头尝味道一事。  
亚瑟在红绿灯前踩下刹车，看到奥姆趁此起身掰着后视镜张开嘴不住地看。  
“怎么了？”他问道。  
“蔓越莓粘到牙上了。”  
奥姆用舌尖不住舔着后齿，试图剥离掉牢牢扒住牙齿的浆果干。亚瑟解开安全带，揽过弟弟后脑勺来了个舌吻。  
“味道不错，下次能让我试着做吗？”  
他重新系上安全带，回味一番蔓越莓的甜酸跟黄油的奶香味。  
奥姆看到车窗外两个gay达启动的少女结伴而过目不斜视，但脸上笑容颇有深意。他拿起几块曲奇暴力地塞进亚瑟嘴中，男人叼着那些饼干面目狰狞地嚼碎咽下，与刚才的热吻一起被监控拍了全程。

他从暖气充足的车厢出来站到雪地上，手上还拿着装曲奇的铁罐。  
“陆地上的小孩子下雪天都会做什么？”  
亚瑟闻言将刚抱起的牛皮纸袋再次放进后备箱，去杂物间拿了两把铁锹出来。  
“室外的话，堆雪人。”  
男人很快地将小楼前的积雪铲到草坪上供弟弟塑形，趁着对方潜心修理出圆角时，他也铲了一些开始创作。奥姆给雪人加上了胡萝卜鼻子，圆润可爱的一只雪宝。他朝已经通红的双手不住呵气，又转头看向亚瑟堆的那个，依稀可见安娜贝尔的狰狞模样。  
“你最近恐怖片看多了吧？”  
奥姆恶作剧地将手埋进哥哥的后衣领取暖，对方起身握了他双手收进怀里暖着。  
“哪有，不天天陪你看迪士尼吗？”  
“我最喜欢小美人鱼，不过她跟渔人国的公主除了尾巴哪里都不像。”  
“之前我也以为美人鱼就是她那样的。”  
“那七海之王现在知道美人鱼的真实模样了吗？”  
“我的美人鱼是你。”  
奥姆觉得腮帮子一酸，麻利地抽回手跑进客厅。亚瑟收拾好铁锹，从车上抱了购物袋才推门进屋。

午饭是速冻食品的专场，亚瑟很想接着初试烘焙的东风一展身手，却被弟弟连连拒绝。  
“除了早餐，你别下厨。”  
奥姆按住哥哥伸向生鲜的手，拉着他打开了冷冻室的门。  
“我做饭有那么难吃吗？”  
“不怎么好吃，你又不让我吃生的，速冻是个好选择。”  
奥姆选了一张玛格丽特披萨还有一盒新奥尔良鸡翅，而后坐到餐桌旁看着哥哥熟练地用微波炉加热食物。生鳕鱼的滋味似乎很久没尝过了，他舔了下唇，想到初上岸时自己生吞半条鳕鱼后亚瑟目瞪口呆的模样就忍不住笑。吃生食也是没办法的办法，总不能在海底生火搞BBQ吧？虽然的确可以，毕竟价值千金的空气囊能隔绝海水，但没尝过熟食滋味的人万万不会想到生火做饭一事。

“岸上的日子还可以吗？”  
亚瑟见他吐出最后一根鸡骨头，抽了两张纸巾递给他擦手。  
“就目前来看，不错，”奥姆将用过的纸巾团成一团丢进了空荡荡的纸盒中，“可好像有点无聊，吃吃喝喝睡觉做爱，就没别的事了。”  
“那你之前在海底整天都做什么？”亚瑟喝了一口罐装啤酒，眼见着奥姆拧眉回忆。  
“一心只想着统治海底，然后把你这个哥哥……”他伸手在自己喉间示意。  
“王后殿下的确要操心海底的事，但弑夫就算了吧。”  
“看你表现。”  
奥姆边说边起身拿出一盒香草冰激凌，却被男人半路截胡。  
“等等再吃。”  
“先吃一口。”  
亚瑟用勺子挖了一点点喂进他嘴里，便将盒子放回了冷冻。  
能统治海底又有什么用呢？他连冰激凌都不能随便吃。奥姆含着那把小匙子，意犹未尽。

一觉醒来天已擦黑，亲王自然也就错过了下午茶的冰激凌大餐。奥姆打着呵欠下楼，看到旅行归来的亚特兰娜与汤姆正在沙发上相偎相依，一同看着旧电影。亚瑟戴着隔热手套端出母亲手作的苹果派，看到站在楼梯上的奥姆，不住用眼神示意对方过来。  
四人围坐茶几，一起分食甜蜜绵软的糕点。屋外薄雪飞舞，给檐角挂上霜糖无数。  
END


End file.
